1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the running surfaces of a piston and a cylinder of an internal combustion engine.
2. The Prior Art
With piston-cylinder assemblies of said known type, the running layer of the piston is normally a metallic-type layer which is applied galvanically.
Based on the above, the invention deals with the problem of creating an economically producible piston running layer, whose properties are at least equal to the coatings applied galvanically heretofore.